Mozenrath's Fate
by RM-Keyblade-Mistress
Summary: This talks about Mozenrath deciding which path to go, the bad side which leads him to be evil, or to be on the good side with Rebekah. Where do you think his choice will be? Will Aladdin accept it or denied it. Find out on this amazing story.


_What's happening? What's going on here?! REBEKAH!!!_

Mozenrath sits up strait fast from his nightmare. He was breathing heavily, and sweating all over, "What's going on with me? I don't feel so good. Xerxies, get over here!"

A slimy eel comes to Mozenrath's room worried, "Master, ok?"

Mozenrath grabbed Xerxies by the neck, or if it even has one, and growls, "No I'm not okay! I just had a bad dream."

Xerxies started to choke, "What dream?"

Mozenrath gently let Xerxies go and placed his right hand on his forehead, he glares at it, "How can I be so stupid?!"

Mozenrath threw his gauntlet across the room in an angry mood, "Rebekah liked me for who I am before I laid my eyes on that gauntlet!" Suddenly, he got his senses back to normal and went to the gauntlet, "It's happening again. I'm in the fork of my life Xerxies, I should go on my dark side, but that'll mean I won't see Rebekah again, but if I should go on my bright side, I could see her again. Xerxies, what can I do?"

Xerxies slithered towards Mozenrath, "Choose."

Mozenrath walked to his mirror of fate and sighed, "Should I get rid of my dark magic, or should I keep my dark magic?"

A floating head appears on the mirror, "Get rid of your dark side," then it showed a picture of Rebekah holding a picture of Mozenrath and herself as kids, "because she loves you for who you are, before you got into that stupid dark magic."

Mozenrath's heart went to his throat, he's upset about that. "What happens if I keep my dark magic?"

The Mirror of Fate showed Mozenrath what will happen, "Rebekah might be killed by your dark magic and Aladdin will seek his revenge on you, for murdering his sister."

Mozenrath was shocked by the picture of Rebekah's dead body on the sand, he sighed and said, "I'll get rid of my dark magic, " then he looked at his right hand, "but first I have to fix this hand, so it could be flesh and blood again."

Mozenrath ran to his magic room and looked at his book, "Let see." He started to flip the pages, "Revival spell, no. Make rivals into friends, no. Aha! Making bones into flesh and blood! Let's see, what are the ingredients to this?" He started to read, "A drop of blood, a drop of dead skin, and stir it into warm water and drink it whole. Ok, if it says so, then I should do it."

Mozenrath started making his potion and few hours later, he was finished, "There. Now all I have to do is drink."

Mozenrath looked at the gauntlet on the table and sighed and started to drink his potion. Suddenly, he started to wince in pain as he looked at his right hand, flesh and muscles started to grow on his right hand. His hand was going back to normal; he started to smile, and said, "It's working Xerxies! It's working!"

The potion was finished with its work, Mozenrath laughed with joy. Then, he started at the Gauntlet and looked at the fire; he grabbed the gauntlet and threw it in the fire, "Good riddance!"

Mozenrath ran outside and sees his Mamlucks dead; he no longer controlled them anymore. He smiled and ran to Agrabah, his skin was no longer pale anymore, too, it was its normal tan color, like Aladdin, but lighter. He saw Rebekah at the market place, "Rebekah! Over here!"

Mozenrath waved his right hand in the air to get Rebekah's attention. As she turned around to look to see who was calling her, she gasped, "Mozenrath?!" She looked at the right hand that was waving, she smiled, "Mozenrath!" She ran to him with a smile on her face, "You came back to your senses again!"

Mozenrath chuckled, "I know, Rebekah. I did it for us." He hugged Rebekah when she ran to him, Xerxes was on a look out and finding Mozenrath at the same time, "Master!? Where is master?" He finally saw Mozenrath making out with Rebekah, and then he saw Aladdin with his scimitar, "MASTER, LOOK OUT!"

Mozenrath and Rebekah looked up and see Aladdin jumping between them, "Stay away from my sister!"

Rebekah was frightened, "Aladdin! Stop this now! Look at his right hand!!"

Aladdin did, he thought it was Mozenrath's gauntlet in disguise, he grabbed it and tried to pull, but he finally notices it was real flesh, "I don't understand?"

Mozenrath stands up and smiles at Rebekah, "I chose my path. I decided I won't use dark magic anymore." He walked to Rebekah and kisses her lips. "I love her, and I want it to stay that way."

Rebekah smiled, "Oh Mozenrath, do you really think so?"

Mozenrath chuckled, "I don't think so; I know so!" He picks Rebekah up in the air and spins and he puts her down to kiss her lips again.

Then a sound came from Aladdin's pants, it was his lamp, Genie. "What did I just hear out there, Al?!"

Aladdin rubbed the lamp, "Mozenrath is on the right path now Genie."

Genie came out of his lamp in shock, "No way!" He saw Rebekah and Mozenrath kissing. "I revised my last statement. That's amazing!"

Aladdin chuckled, "Yeah."


End file.
